Something Pink and Something Blue
by piper1313
Summary: When Angel and Willow are caught by a new prophecy, their lives will never be the same.


Chapter One

Willow sat staring at her computer, lost in thought. She had been researching the latest big baddie to come to Sunnydale along with Giles. It had been four months since she had gone into the darkness and almost ended the world when Tara was killed. She still felt the shame and guilt from that episode. Giles had helped her, sent her to England where she could study with a coven and now she had much more control of her magic. Not that she used it anymore around any of the Scooby gang. She still noticed the way they would look at her sometime and how their eyes would go wide if she said anything about spells.

She was beginning to get tired of it all. Her body hummed with power, power she had no outlet for. Some days she had to do several cleansing spells just to keep it a bare minimum. Now all she was to the gang was research girl again, and they didn't even discuss the things she could do to help out in other ways. Willow had even started patrolling by herself so that she could release some of the tension the power caused. The only person who seemed to understand was Giles, having had his own bout with power during his Ripper days. He would tell her to be patient, that the others would be comfortable with her soon. If Willow only have believed him. She had no idea that her entire world would change in a matter of hours.

L.A.

Angel sat down tiredly as he looked down at himself. He was covered in the blood and guts of their latest demon kill and he smelled. He looked over at the others, Fred, Gunn, Wesley and Cordelia, who were covered as well. "I'm going up to take the longest shower of my life," Cordelia groaned as she headed towards the stairs of the Hyperion. "I'm right behind you, said Fred in her soft Texas drawl. The others were so tired they only raised their hands and sat there a few minutes more. "Well, gentlemen, it has been another pleasant evening, but I think the girls have the right idea. Wesley said as he and Gunn followed up the stairs, leaving Angel alone on the couch. He knew he should follow them up, but for some reason he sat there, feeling like the other shoe was about to drop. He had been ancy all day. When Cordelia had the vision about the Kruk demons in the sewers, he thought that was it. But now that it was over, he still had this feeling of foreboding as if something worse was coming.

Chapter Two

Sunnydale

Willow was dreaming. In the dream she was standing on a pillar in a white circular room. She looked around and realized that there was no door to the room, only a single silver and cream colored ball in the right wall. There was ancient writing on the wall above that, but she couldn't read it. Suddenly, she knew she was no longer alone and turned to see two beings standing on a pillar two feet away. "Hello. Why am I here?" she asked softly. The female figure smiled at her slightly and said "Welcome Witch. We are the Oracles for the Powers That Be and we have a message for you."

"You are to become the Chosen One's mate, the Champion's lover. You will also become the mate of the one who was verging on evil but has since found his way, and from those union two children will be born, one dark and one light, but both for the power of good. Your magic will bind your mates to you and keep you safe once the children are born. But until you have delivered the light and the dark into the world, your mates must keep you safe and you are not to use your magic." "But I don't understand…why me? Willow asked.

"Because you are a balance of light and dark and the Powers need someone who has seen the darkness within and controlled it. The Seer shall oversee these unions and be your conduit to the Powers." "But…"Willow started and was cut off by the male Oracle, "Do not argue with what is to come Witch. It has been foreseen and will be done." With that he waved his hand and Willow was suddenly back in her dorm room, waking up. She still didn't understand and was glad Buffy was with Riley because she was suddenly shaking all over and very scared. She knew the dream had been real, not just a figment of her imagination, and she was afraid she had little choice in the matter. She had to see Giles, and as soon as possible.

L.A.

Cordelia woke up from having the strangest dream. She saw Willow standing on a pillar in a round white room, two otherworldly beings talking to her. She could hear what they were saying, but Willow seem at first confused then alarmed before the male Oracle, which is who they were she knew, said something to Willow before gesturing his hand and sending her flying into a ball of light. Then the female Oracle turned to Cordelia. "You have seen the prophecy being told. It is your job to complete the circle and bring the light and the dark together. It will not be easy but that is the task you have been given." Then there was a bright light and Cordelia woke up in her little apartment.

She knew what she had just seen was going to change the lives of Willow and she suspected Angel, for she was his Seer. Cordelia tiredly got out of bed and began dressing. She had to go see Wesley and Angel and as soon as possible.

Sunnydale

It was six in the morning when Willow stood outside Giles's door, worrying. In the light of day last night felt like a dream, but she knew after living on the Hellmouth for so long not to take such things lightly. Slowly she raised her hand and knocked on the door, hoping Giles was up. Having to deal with the Watcher before his morning tea was more than she could handle but she couldn't sleep again and she needed explanations now.

Giles was in his little kitchen drinking a cup of tea when he heard the timid knock at his door. "I wonder who is here so early. Certainly not Buffy, she was not a morning person. Giles opened the door to see Willow standing there in a T-shirt and jeans, looking pale and tired. Giles immediately knew something was wrong. "Willow, you look terrible. Come in dear girl, come in."

Willow entered the apartment and immediately began pacing up and down. "Willow tell me what has happened? Is it Buffy?" Giles asked worriedly. "No, it isn't Buffy. As far as I know she is at Riley's and is fine. It's me Giles. I had the strangest dream and I don't know what it means." With that Willow began telling him what the Oracles had told her. Giles sat there quietly, listening to the girl ramble. He was getting the gist of what she was saying, but did not know what it all meant. Suddenly, as fast as she had been talking, the young witch stopped speaking, looking at him expectantly. Giles looked at the girl kindly and pulled her into a tight hug. Willow began crying softly. "I don't want to be the mother of the light and dark Giles…I barely know what classes I want to take next year…" she said, sobbing into his robe. Giles patted her on the back and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket for her to wipe her face.

"Perhaps that isn't the prophecy at all Willow. We will have to do more research to find out what this all means. Come now, dry your eyes and I will get you a cup of tea. You will tell me again exactly what the beings said to you, more slowly this time and we will figure this out, alright?" Giles led the girl to the couch, settling her in with a blanket and moved to his kitchen, refilling his kettle for tea. He had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

L.A.

Cordelia stood in the center of the lobby and started explaining to Wesley and Angel what she had seen and heard. Angel sat there completely motionless, a blank expression on his face. Wesley was more animated and took notes and asked questions repeatedly. Just when Cordelia was about to scream at him that she didn't know anymore, she felt the blinding pain that came with a vision. Before she could fall to the floor she was caught by Angel. Wesley quickly ran to get her headache medicine and some water. As soon as Cordelia was coming around,

Angel said to her quietly, "What did you see Cordy?" Cordy thankfully took the water Wesley held out along with the round white pill and said "I saw a darkened room. You and Willow were making love. There was someone else in the room but I couldn't make out his face. Then I saw Willow smiling, and oh so very pregnant. She was glowing and you were holding her hand laughing. Oh my God Angel, this means that the prophecy is true if the Powers sent me this vision!" Angel lifted the seer up and placed her on the couch. He began to pace the length of the lobby.

He and Willow were supposed to mate and have a child together? Everyone knew that vampires couldn't have children. He didn't know what the vision meant but surely it wasn't that. Was it? Angel looked over at Wesley a questioning look on his face. "Yes well, now that you're tucked in Cordelia I will go begin some research. Surely if there is a prophecy of this magnitude I should be able to find it." Wesley said as he moved toward his office. Little did they know that a little over an hour away, two others were busy searching for the same information.

Sunnydale

Willow's head felt like it was about to explode. She and Giles had been researching all morning with no success. Giles had actually started mumbling under his breath the more books he read and rejected. He was about at the end of his ideas and he knew that what they had to do would not be something Willow wanted. But he could see no help for it. It was the only way to find out if what Willow saw was from the Powers or some other kind of being. This being such a delicate subject, Giles was loath to bring it up to the hacker, but he had gone through all his other resources and knew of no other way. He stood up and sat down next to Willow, taking her hand gently from the laptop precariously balanced on her lap. Willow looked up at him, hoping he had found something. Her hopes were quickly dashed as he began to speak.

"Willow, I know this is a difficult subject, but the only way we are to find out an answer is to go to Angel and ask Cordelia and Wesley to help us. Cordelia is a conduit to the Powers for Angel so she may know something already. It really is the only way dear girl." Giles patted her hand and waited for some kind of response. Willow lowered her head and sighed. "I was afraid of that, she said quietly. Only Cordelia or Angel would know if the beings she encountered were from the Powers and Willow suddenly knew that was their only option. "Ok. Let's go see Angel." Giles smiled at the brave face Willow was putting on but he knew the girl was scared to death. "I'll just get my keys." 

L.A.

Wesley was busy looking up any type of mystical couplings; mystical births, the coming of the light and dark, but so far was having no luck. He wanted to ask Angel if he could contact Willow in Sunnydale to see if she knew anything, but Angel had gone into his office over an hour ago and hadn't surfaced since. Fred and Gunn were now helping to look, but it was slow going since Wesley had no idea what the Powers had said to Willow, only what they said to Cordelia. He was afraid that it wasn't a matter of if he found anything but when. Cordelia's visions were sent by the Powers That Be, and as implausible as it sounded, he was afraid Angel and Ms. Rosenburg were about to be parents.

Angel sat in his office thinking, well, brooding, but wasn't he entitled? He had just been told that the red headed witch that haunted his dreams was to become his mate and bear him a child. Anyone would need some space after that fact was told to them. Angel and Willow had become good friends over the past year, writing and calling one another frequently. Wesley even went to her for help on researching demons. All Angel felt for the girl was appreciation of her fine and skilled mind and a deep understanding of all she had been through. Right?

It didn't matter that sometimes he woke still feeling her hair upon his chest after a particularly erotic dream did it? And why would the Powers do this to him? If he was fated to be mated with Willow, that meant he had to claim her, which meant with the biting and sex. Course the sex would also be necessary for Willow to get pregnant, but he didn't want to use her that way. If Willow became his mate, she would belong to him, would never grow old and couldn't die unless he did. Most mortals would jump at the chance to live forever, but Angel knew his Willow and she wasn't your typical mortal. She had a mind of her own and a strong will to match that. He felt so close to her right now that he could almost smell her hair, the wonderful scent that was pure Willow. In fact he could smell her fear as well. What was going on? He shouldn't be able to smell her unless she was near….

Suddenly Angel leaped from his chair and went to the doors of the Hyperion, opening them on a surprised Witch and Ex Watcher. "Willow! He exclaimed before pulling her to him in a strong hug. As tired as she was, Willow managed to giggle…"Breathing is of the good Angel!" "Oh, right! I'm so sorry." Angel muttered. He was just so happy to see her right then. Maybe now they could figure this whole thing out. Angel looked at the Watcher, saying, "Rupert". "Angel, yes well we hated to barge in on you this way but, well" Angel broke in and said, "But Willow had a dream about the Oracles and now you need to know if it is true and what it means." Giles goggled at him for a moment, and then turned to look at Willow, saying "Quite right. Willow had the dream this morning and we have run out of luck researching anything and thought perhaps you and your team might know something."

At that moment Wesley and Fred came out of his office, looking frustrated. Wesley perked up considerably when he saw Willow and Giles. "Oh wonderful! Mr. Giles and Ms. Rosenburg, how happy we are to see you!" Wesley moved forward to shake their hands and then moved back to give them some breathing room. Willow noticed Fred immediately, as she was standing back, looking as if she was about to bolt. "And you must be Fred, "Willow said. "Yep that's me. It's nice to finally meet you. Angel talks about you all the time." Fred said innocently enough, but Angel caught the look between Wesley and Giles. "Yes, well come in." Angel said. "Can we offer you anything to drink? Cordelia and Gunn just went out for Chinese food, so there should be plenty to eat when they get back." Giles looked to Willow who shook her head and said "No thank you, I'm fine. Well I'm not Fine, but I guess I will be fine once we get this straightened out. AngelcanItalktoyoualone?" She suddenly babbled.

"Of course Willow. He took her arm and led her into his office. "We'll be back in just a moment. Wesley why don't you catch Rupert up on what's been happening." Angel said as he closed the door. "Now Willow, sit down here on the couch and tell me what happened." Angel said gently. Willow looked into those caring deep brown eyes and suddenly everything felt better. "Well, I went to sleep last night and woke up in a dream state where I was in a room with no doors and I was standing on a marble pillar. I thought I was alone at first, but then I turned and saw two beings standing there on another pillar. I was frightened but the female started to speak, she said…and Willow paused, not sure if she could go through with telling Angel what the Oracle had told her. Angel only looked at her and waited for her to continue. Willow blushed and began to speak again." From what they said we have to sleep together and then I will get pregnant with twins. And Angel, they mentioned some other man, a man who was evil at one time but wasn't evil now. How are we going to deal with this?" With that said Willow started to cry again. Angel quickly pulled her into his arms, letting her sob into his chest. Slowly he stroked her hair and began to murmur soft words to calm her down. "It will be ok sweetling, we will work everything out." Angel held her as she cried. His thoughts were reeling from what Willow had told him.

Willow quietly cried herself to sleep and Angel was loath to leave her. But he knew he had to find the answer to their problem as soon as possible. Even though his dreams were haunted by images of the red head in the throes of passion, Angel would not let the Powers push her into a relationship with the souled vampire. He would find the answer and give Willow what she needed most, her freedom.

Angel left the young woman on the couch sleeping and returned to the others in the lobby. Giles and Wesley were busy trying to find something in one of his books, Cordelia was making coffee for everyone and Fred was trying to find something on the computer. "Anything yet?" he asked Wesley and Giles. "There are several prophesies concerning mystical births, but none involving a vampire." Wesley responded. "We will keep looking." Angel only nodded. Cordelia brought him a mug of coffee and stood there quietly for a moment. "How is Willow?" she asked. "She's asleep. I take it they have been up since early this morning looking for an answer. She's scared Cordelia. And I don't blame her. I'm scared and I wouldn't actually have a problem with sleeping…" Angel cut himself off before he said too much. Cordy only looked at him. "Ok, ok, I'm attracted to her. That doesn't mean she is attracted to me or wants to have my demon spawn…" Angel muttered. "Cordy what am I supposed to do? I've always trusted the Powers to give me my mission, and yet, I can't stand to feel as if I have to basically rape her to complete this one." Cordy's eyes flashed at that. "First of all mister, you would never force Willow to do something she doesn't want to do. Second of all, how do you know this isn't what is supposed to happen, the Powers may just be pushing the timeline a bit. It could be a part of your redemption, Angel. Have you ever thought of that?" Angel just gaped at her. No it had never crossed his mind he was meant for Willow, even though he was very attracted to her. "Let's just wait for whatever Wesley finds, then start working on how we're gonna get out of this one ok?"

"What have you two uncovered?" Angel asked as he walked back into the lobby. Wesley adjusted his glasses and began to speak, "Angel, I believe we have found it. Have a look at this…"

_And so the red haired witch shall mate_

_With the Champion for Good and the _

_Shadow that was human_

_And is now a force for good_

_Producing the two, one of light and one of dark,_

_But both Champions for the light_

"So this means what the Oracles told Willow is true." Angel said. "She does have to mate with me and this other man. Any idea who that might be? "No idea. Maybe someone in Sunnydale?" Wesley responded. That doesn't make sense, if Willow has to stay here during the pregnancy, shouldn't it be someone from L.A.? Cordelia mused.

Willow sat silently thinking. It seemed like there was no way out of this now that they had found the prophecy. She and Angel would have to mate, which for a vampire meant he would have to claim her. Not that she was really opposed to the claiming, and she definitely wasn't opposed to sleeping with Angel, she had had feelings for him for years now. She stared into space as she wondered what kind of mother she would be.

Angel noticed Willow spacing out and moved to take her hand. "It will be ok, little one. I won't let anything bad happen to you. And if you want to just ignore the prophecy…" he started to say but was interrupted by Giles. "According to this, if you both ignore the prophecy, Willow will be cast aside by the Powers and will no longer have her magic. And this prophecy brings about the champions that will fight against the end of the world. I'm sorry dear girl, but you don't seem to have a choice here." Giles said mournfully.

Willow put on her resolve face and turned to everyone. "Fine. If this is what we have to do to save the world then I'll do it. As long as Angel is ok with it too." Angel blinked at her tone and said "Whatever you need".

At that moment, the doors to the Hyperion opened and a muscular man in a plaid shirt and boots came through the doors. Cordelia, Gunn, Wesley and Angel all gasped at the same time. The man moved to hold her in his arms, kissing her passionately. As he pulled away he said "I never thought I would find you!" Willow merely gasped at the extremely handsome stranger and stuttered…"Who are you?" The man took her hand and kissed it stating in a low voice, "Lindsey McDonald at your service" his blue eyes twinkling at her. Suddenly Lindsey was halfway across the room with Angel's arm at his throat. "What the hell are you doing here Lindsey? Angel growled. Willow moved to intervene. "Angel, please don't. I'm not sure, but I think he is the other man in my vision." Willow pleaded.

Angel was so surprised that he let Lindsey go. He turned to Willow and said "That is impossible sweetling. This man used to work for Wolfram &amp; Hart. He's an evil lawyer!" Willow turned to Lindsey. "Is that true? Are you evil?" she said tentatively. "Not anymore darlin'. Not for a long time now. And I've been having dreams about you for a month now." Lindsey drawled. Angel rolled his eyes. Surely Willow will see through him. Willow simply looked at Angel. "Well, I think we all need to sit down and talk this through."

Lindsey wasn't sure of the reception he was going to receive when he got to the Hyperion, but he had been having dreams about the little red head and Angel for a month. Very erotic dreams. So he had come to Angel for help figuring it all out. Obviously there was something going on, as Willow had mentioned a prophecy. Lindsey was glad to finally meet the girl of his dreams, literally, but he didn't want to be a part of any prophecy. But for the time being he would keep his mouth shut and just listen. Maybe he could figure out what was going on.

Wesley cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him. "Angel this actually makes sense. Lindsey could definitely be the other man in the prophecy. He has a dark past but has tried to redeem himself since he left the law firm." Angel growled. Willow looked at Lindsey, a feeling of giddiness overcoming her at the sight of him. He was very attractive and he kept staring at her as if he knew a secret. It was all very disconcerting.

'Wesley do you really think that if we don't fulfill the prophecy bad things will happen? Willow asked. "I don't see any other answer Willow." Wesley answered. "Then we don't have a choice. Someone explain it to Lindsey. I need some air." Willow said as she walked out of the hotel.

Lindsey wanted to go after her. He didn't know why he felt this pull to protect the young girl but he was completely focused on her moods. He turned to Angel, who scowled at him, and said "Ok somebody gonna tell me what is going on here?"

The lobby was unnaturally quiet after Giles had taken the lead and decided to explain what was going on to the young man. Lindsey had sat there silent while the watcher explained how his life was going to change. He was stunned. He couldn't imagine himself tied to Angel or anyone else for that matter. For the past few months he had roamed the south, singing in bars for his keep. When he left L.A. he never dreamed he would come back. But the dreams were so real he had waited as long as he could before coming back. Now he was a part of some prophecy that included a witch, a vampire him and two babies. Babies! How could he put his life on hold for something like this?

Angel listened quietly, and then stealthily slipped away and followed Willow outside. He found her sitting in the courtyard her hair framing her face as she looked down. Quietly he moved to sit next to her and took her hand. "What are you thinking little one?" he asked. Willow looked up at him and he could see she had been crying. "I'm scared Angel. I don't know how to do this. How am I supposed to be the mother to the champions of the world?" Willow said softly. "We will be in this together, Willow." Angel answered. "If you can't do this then we will face the consequences together." "It's just so unfair to you, to me and to Lindsey. I understand there is bad blood between you two. How are we ever gonna make this work?" Angel swallowed before answering her. "Baby I will do whatever you want me to do. Even if that means tying myself to Lindsey for the next 180 years. But you know if I claim you, you won't grow old, you'll never die until I do. I want to be honest with you. I want you Willow, I think I have wanted you for a while now but was too blind to see it. If you'll have me, I'll make you happy, I promise." "Thank you for that Angel. I want you too, that isn't really the problem, and I just don't know how to be a mom!" Willow started crying again.

Angel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He could smell the vanilla scent of her shampoo and that intoxicating scent that was just Willow. Slowly he tipped her head back and softly kissed her lips. Willow clung to him and deepened the kiss. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and everything about Angel touching her felt right.

Lindsey stood in the doorway and watched the two kiss. A part of him wanted to run away as fast as he could, but another part of him wanted to be in that embrace. He knew he had mixed feelings toward the vampire, and also knew he was inexplicably drawn to Willow. As their desire grew and the kiss deepened, he felt left out somehow. He stood there, eyes glazed with a growing passion. That was when Angel opened his eyes and looked at Lindsey. There was turmoil in the depths of his chocolate gaze. Lindsey could tell he had deep feelings for the witch, he just didn't know how he would fit into things.

Willow turned when she felt Angel pull away. She saw Lindsey standing there, looking a little lost, his face filled with longing. At the sight of him she knew what she had to do. Somehow she had to make them all lovers, all mates. She held out her hand to Lindsey and he made his way in front of her, kneeling down and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She looked so young, even though Linds knew she was of age to make her own decisions. She smiled at him and leaned forward to brush her lips against his. At that small touch Lindsey knew he was lost. There was no way he could walk away from this woman, even if Angel spent the rest of his life hating him.

Angel watched Willow kiss Lindsey and knew what he had to do. He reached out and touched Lindsey's cheek, the younger man turning toward him. Angel reached over and laid his lips against the young man. There was an immediate spark between them and before he knew it he was kissing Lindsey passionately. Willow moaned at the erotic sight of the two men kissing. She ran her hands over Angel's chest and then down Lindsey's. The two broke apart at her touch. She simply looked at them and smiled. "Well, at least we know that won't be a problem" she said smiling. Angel coughed and pulled away, slightly embarrassed. Lindsey just looked at him stunned. He had never been so turned on by just a kiss before, well except when he kissed Willow in the lobby. It was as if they were made for one another.

Willow stood up and grabbed each man by the hand. "We have things to sort out, but I am tired and would like to get some sleep. Angel, do you have a room for me Giles and Lindsey?" she asked the vampire. Angel snapped out of his daze and said "Of course. I'll have Wesley show Giles to his room and I'll take you and Lindsey up myself." Lindsey nodded without saying anything, no smart comment no snark came out of his mouth. He was too confused by what had just happened. Had Angel really just kissed him as if he wanted him? Nothing had prepared him for the feelings coursing through him at that moment.

The three stood and walked back into the lobby. Cordy was pacing up and down, Wesley was again looking through the prophecy with Giles and Gunn had apparently gone home. Cordy stopped when she saw the three together, somehow knowing something had changed. Seeing how tired Willow looked she decided to leave it till tomorrow. She moved over and picked up her purse. "Well, I am going home to get some rest. I suggest everyone else does the same." She said as she walked out the doors. "Wesley, I'm going to take Lindsey and Willow up. Will you show Giles the room on the second floor?" Angel said. "Of course. We are just going over some of the fine print now. I will take Giles up in a moment" Wesley responded.

Angel began climbing the stairs to his room. Suddenly he turned to both Willow and Lindsey and asked shyly, "You can both share my room with me tonight. Perhaps it would solidify our bond if we spent some quality time together." Willow just smiled and nodded her head. Lindsey took a moment to study Angel, and then nodded his head as well. With that, Angel stopped in front of a door and unlocked it. "Well this is it.", he said needlessly. He placed Willow's bag against the bed and Lindsey sat his duffel bag down next to it. Willow stifled a yawn, and then moved to her bag. "Might as well get ready for bed then." "The bathroom is right through those doors. Just yell if you need anything." Angel said. Lindsey stood there looking uncomfortable, but held his ground as Willow closed the door to the bathroom and Angel walked toward him.

"I don't know what you are thinking, but I will do whatever it takes to make Willow happy. According to the prophecy, we all must be mates. I don't know if you understand what that means to a vampire, but…" Lindsey cut him off. "I worked with vampires for years Angel, I know what it means. And call me crazy, because it seems that way right now, but I would also do anything to make Willow happy. If that means being tied to you for the rest of my life, then I am willing to do so."

Angel just stared at Lindsey, not expecting that answer. It seemed the young lawyer had grown up quite a bit since leaving L.A. Angel reached out and grabbed Lindsey by the back of the neck, pulling him closer. "If you ever change your mind and you hurt her, I will end you, understand?" Angel growled. "I get you. And right now I don't want to do anything to make her feel uncomfortable or uneasy. I promise you I am being truthful here." Lindsey answered. "Good" Angel said before pulling Lindsey into another kiss.

Lindsey melted against the vampire and began to feel his arousal deepen at the touch of the vampires tongue against his own. "Mmmm" he hummed. Angel broke the kiss and actually smiled down at Lindsey before turning to his dresser to pull out some sleep pants. Lindsey slowly moved to his own bag pulling out similar pants and sat on the bed. He smiled over at Angel. "Who would have ever thought we would be here?" "Not me that's for sure." Angel answered. "Angel, this is going to work out, right? I meant what I said about not hurting Willow." Lindsey said. "We'll make it work Lindsey. Let's just get used to each other tonight, ok?" Angel replied.

Willow stepped back into the room and smiled. "Next up!" she said trying to sound cheerful. She was actually terrified. She had only ever been with Oz and Tara and had never actually slept with a grown man, much less two. But she was determined to make it work. She knew she was the glue that would hold them all together.

Angel watched Willow as she put her toiletries away, almost groaning at the way her sleep shorts hugged her firm ass. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea after all. He was already half hard from kissing Lindsey and the sight before him was causing his erection to grow. Willow turned to him then and smiled, walking over to place a chaste kiss on his mouth. Angel groaned, sliding his hand into the back of her hair, deepening the kiss. He couldn't believe his dreams were coming true and he was going to have the little witch. Willow wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning into his mouth when he touched his tongue to hers. Angel pulled her closer and she melted into his cool embrace. Slowly he began running his hands up and down her back, then down to her ass, lifting her up against his hard erection. He kissed his way down her neck and nipped at her collar bone. Willow was awash with feeling. She had never been so turned on in her life. All she wanted was for Angel to touch her.

Lindsey stepped out of the bathroom to find Angel and Willow in a heated embrace. He was immediately turned on. He walked over to them and placed a kiss on the other side of Willow's neck, running his hands around to the front of her tank top. Slowly he ran his hands over her breasts, feeling the hard pebbles of her nipples pucker against his palms. Willow moaned and threw her head back in ecstasy. Angel looked up from where he was kissing her and looked at Lindsey. He pulled Lindsey in for a kiss. Lindsey responded by grabbing Angel by the arms, pulling him closer.

Willow watched as they kissed, getting more turned on by the sight of them together. She leaned over and began kissing Angel's neck. Lindsey pulled Willow's tank top up and over her head, freeing her breasts to his hands. He pulled away from Angel and turned Willow around so that he could kiss her. Angel watched and ran his hands around to the front of Willow's chest, rubbing and pinching her nipples as he nibbled on the back of her neck. "Bed" Willow moaned. "Please…"

Angel lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently and removed his clothes as Lindsey moved onto the other side of the bed, lying next to Willow, taking her mouth with his.

Angel lay down on the other side of Willow, leaning over to take a pebbled nipple into his mouth. Willow arched into his touch, moaning loudly. Lindsey continued to kiss Willow as Angel moved down her body. He slowly kissed his way over her stomach, licking down into her belly button and then lower onto the soft red curls of her sex. Willow moaned and then opened her legs, begging Angel.."Please Angel…Please!". Angel moved lower and began by licking slowly up her pussy. He paid special attention to her clit, then slid one finger inside her. Willow screamed in pleasure. Angel continued his assault on her clit, Lindsey holding Willow and plucking at her nipples as he sucked on her neck. Angel slipped two more fingers into Willow and began a firm rhythm heightening Willow's pleasure. Willow began to shake as her orgasm crashed through her body. Angel continued sucking on her clit, his ability to do so without breathing throwing Willow into a second orgasm.

As Willow's breath slowed and she came down from her high, she turned and took Lindsey's mouth again. Angel moved back next to her and ran soothing hands over her body as Lindsey kissed her. "Please, I need you inside of me…Please Angel…Please!" Angel looked at Lindsey and smiled when Lindsey nodded his head. Lindsey pulled Willow up against his chest, kissing her neck and rubbing her nipples. Angel moved between Willow's legs, fitting his body up against her wet core. He slowly rubbed his erection against her moist heat, causing Willow to moan in frustration. Angel smiled. He knew the witch would be passionate in bed but had no idea she would be so uninhibited. Slowly he pushed into her body, gasping at how tight and hot she was. His body moved forward again and soon he was completely sheathed within her body. Willow moved her hips, begging him with her body to move faster. Angel began to thrust into her body harder, quicker, until Willow was screaming in delight. Neither of them noticed as she began to glow with power, but Lindsey did. He didn't know what was happening but he was almost ready to come himself just watching Angel making love to Willow. Angel thrust and thrust until he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. His face changed into his demon form and he bit into Willow's neck as he came. He deepened the bite, claiming Willow. As his teeth punctured her neck, the light around Willow and Angel intensified and with another scream Willow came with Angel inside of her. He could feel Willow's power coursing through his body as he came. Angel collapsed onto the bed beside Willow, pulling her close. Willow was breathing heavily onto Lindsey's shoulder. She had never felt that way before in her life. Even when Angel bit her, she hadn't felt any pain, simply a rush of erotic pleasure.

Lindsey slowly rubbed Willow's arms, holding her close. He leaned over and kissed Angel on the lips, tasting Willow's essence on his lips. Angel smiled. He was completely sated. Now it was Lindsey's turn. Angel lifted Willow's limp body and turned her over. Lindsey lifted her into his arms and kissed her softly. Willow wrapped her arms around Lindsey's neck and kissed him back. She was so full of pleasure she could feel herself getting wet again. Lindsey was so handsome she just stared at him, straddling his legs. Lindsey smiled at her gently and lifted his hands to brush the hair out of her face. All he knew at that moment was that he needed this woman. His erection jutted up and rubbed against her moist heat. With a groan, Willow lifted herself up into his arms and lowered herself onto his cock, slowly sheathing him with her pussy. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. Lindsey had never seen anything so beautiful. She was so gorgeous, her eyes glowing with pleasure. She began to move up and down on his shaft, lifting him to the heights of pleasure he had never felt before. As Willow moved faster and faster he could feel his cock growing harder, his balls tightened as he came closer to coming. This time it was Angel who noticed the bright glow that came from Willow and encompassed her and Lindsey. He didn't know what it meant, but knew it had something to do with the prophecy. Willow began to keen low in her throat, her orgasm building. She could feel the power building in her body this time, knowing she was getting close to her climax. Her blood hummed with the power and as she shuddered over the edge she felt it move between her and Lindsey.

Lindsey thrust into her harder two more times before coming with a groan. The power centered itself in her lower belly and Willow knew instinctively that she was pregnant, at least with Lindsey's baby. Angel reached over and kissed him, moving to his neck and Lindsey felt Angel bite into him, fueling his already amazing orgasm. With a flick of his wrist, Angel opened his wrist with his teeth and lifted his arm first to Willow, then to Lindsey. They both eagerly licked his blood from his arm, sealing the circle and completing the claim Angel had made to them both. Willow collapsed on top of Lindsey. Lindsey moved her over to lie next to him, Angel on the other side. They both snuggled into Willow, wrapping her into a warm cocoon. "I love you guys, you know that right?" Willow whispered. "I love you too Willow" Angel answered. Lindsey just smiled and said "I love you too Willow. I don't know how or why but I do." He laughed as Willow yawned loudly. "Let's get some sleep darlin'. We can talk in the morning." Lindsey drawled. Angel just squeezed her tighter and snuggled in closer as Willow's eyes drifted shut. His gaze met Lindsey's and he whispered "Thank you for accepting me. I know it must have been hard on you." "Nah, I wanted the connection Angel. I love this little one and I feel something for you too." He whispered. "That's good because I feel something for you too Linds." Angel answered. With that they both fell asleep, Willow safe in their arms.

When Willow woke the next morning she was inundated with warmth on her left side and coolness on her right. Lindsey had his arm around her waist and one leg over hers, while Angel had his arm under her head, which meant her head was on his chest, and his leg hooked over her hip. She had never felt so secure before in her life. She looked at both the beautiful men, one golden and one dark, and couldn't believe what she had been a part of last night. There was a rush of pleasure as she remembered being held and kissed and basically worshipped by the two men. Slowly she moved her hand down to her tummy and rubbed. She would have to buy a pregnancy test, but she knew it had happened. She was pregnant with Angel and Lindsey's babies. One light and one dark, but both righteous and good. She remembered how her power had hummed in her veins as she made love to the two men, remembered the glow that had infused them. That must have been how Angel was able to procreate. Her magic made that part of him alive again. She wasn't as anxious at the thought of being a mother as she thought she would be. Somehow she knew last night had been right, and she felt fiercely protective of the babes sleeping inside her now.

Just as she was about to wake Lindsey or Angel so that she could get up and take care of some personal needs, both arms tightened around her, snuggling her closer between them. Angel began to purr and Lindsey moaned a little as he came awake. Suddenly Willow was looking into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. She had noticed them yesterday, but now they were up close and personal and she was blown away that such a handsome man wanted little old her. She could see into his soul in his stare and what she saw made her want to hug Lindsey. She found love there in his eyes as he looked at her and smiled. Lindsey was astounded to find such beautiful eyes looking back at him. She reached up and tucked a strand of his golden blonde hair behind his hair.

Angel opened his eyes to find his two lovers staring at each other. He liked the way they contrasted each other, one blonde and gold the other red and fiery. He didn't know what he had done to get so lucky as to have the two of them in his life, but right now he wouldn't change a thing. 'Course Lindsey hadn't opened that slick tongued mouth of his yet, but Angel now knew he had a way to shut him up. He smiled at the two of them and they smiled back. "Willow, how are you feeling? Are you ok?" Angel couldn't help feeling guilty, even though he knew she had enjoyed it. "I'm fine Angel. Couldn't be better in fact. Waking up with the two sexiest men alive will do that to a girl." Willow responded. Lindsey just grinned and turned her head to give her a good morning kiss. Willow immediately deepened the kiss and could feel Angel begin to nibble on her shoulders. Willow pushed Lindsey back and looked at Angel. "Ok as much as I would love a repeat performance of last night, I have to go to the bathroom and then we need to tell the others that everything is going to be ok." Willow smiled gently as she looked at them both. "Ok, but I get to watch you walk to the bathroom….nude", Lindsey smirked. *Oh he thinks I won't do it.* Willow mused. Carefully she slowly lowered the blanket and slid down to the end of the bed, her body flowing over the silk of the sheets. Both Lindsey and Angel groaned at the erotic sight of the red head flaunting her body. "See what you did!" Angel groaned.

Willow quickly took care of her personal business and stepped into the shower. She was sore in all the right places, and could definitely tell that she had been fucked and fucked well. If not for that she might have thought it was all a beautiful dream. She wondered how the two men were going to react when she told them she was already pregnant. She hoped they would be happy, but was still unsure in their relationship. She berated herself for thinking that way. Angel and Lindsey had both told her how beautiful she was and by all rights she should be confident in their feelings for her. She already knew she loved them both. She only hoped they could feel the same for her someday. Her shower done, she wrapped her head in a towel and then dried off her body, wrapping the other towel around her. She stepped back into the bedroom and began to giggle quietly. Angel and Lindsey were deeply involved in another kiss and they were grinding against each other, each trying to find release. Because he was facing her, Lindsey noticed her watching them first. He winked at her and pulled Angel closer.

Angel sensed Willow before he saw her. He could feel her through the claim. He wondered if the other two had given much thought to what had happened last night. They would all be able to feel the other through his claim on them. He wondered if Willow knew if she was pregnant yet. He wouldn't be surprised. He too had felt her power go through him as he came. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. It was something he never saw for himself, even before he was turned. He was excited in a way. To have something that would love him for himself. He knew he loved Willow that way, and was beginning to feel the same way towards Lindsey, but…his thoughts were interrupted by a loud coughing. He looked to the man he had just been making out with and shyly dipped his head. "Stop thinking so damn much Angel." Lindsey growled. "Things will work out fine Angel. Willow is happy, I'm happy and thanks to the Powers YOU can be happy too! So start being happy, dammit!" Lindsey said.

Angel laughed at the annoyed man. "Ok, ok I will stop brooding. Everyone is happy!" Willow grinned at the two of them and leaned down to kiss both. "I have something to tell you both. Last night, as my power overcame me, I could feel myself as a fertile being. I hope you are truly committed to this prophecy because I can tell I am already pregnant." Willow said softly. "Oh, little one, of course we are happy and committed. Right Lindsey?" Lindsey looked a little shell shocked but nodded his head and smiled at Willow. "Now what?" he said. "Well, now we have to prepare for two little ones to come into our lives." Willow said. Her eyes widened as she remembered something. "Oh, and I almost forgot. I can't use my magick at all during the pregnancy. So you guys have to promise to keep me safe" she said shyly. Angel picked her up and spun her around until she was laughing madly. "Nothing will harm you or the babies. I promise" he said.

Lindsey wasn't so sure. His first thought was that Wolfram &amp; Hart would be salivating over these children. He was determined to keep Willow safe from their clutches. He sighed. At least he had a bad ass vampire on his side to help. Not to mention Angel's band of merry men. Lindsey chuckled to himself. "Put the girl down Angel, before she gets morning sickness all over the room", he said laughing. Angel gently laid Willow on the bed and leaned over to kiss her lips gently. "I love you. Both of you" he said looking at Lindsey. Lindsey cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well that's good, cause I love you too. How about you, Willow? Think you can put up with us for the next century or so?" "Oh yes! And I love you both too. So very much I feel like I am glowing!" Willow said.

The three lovers got dressed and decided it was time to face the music with the gang downstairs. Actually, Angel was surprised that Cordy hadn't already been up to his room wondering where the other two were. As they came down the stairs, they could hear arguing coming from the lobby. "I don't care if they are doing the cha-cha, I'm going up there to check on Willow!" Cordy exclaimed. "No need Cordy. I'm right here and I'm fine. More than fine actually." Willow said as she blushed scarlet. "Oh Willow, am I glad to see you. I was about to send out a search party since you weren't in the room I knew Angel was going to put you in. Guess you found better accommodations after all." Cordy smirked. She looked again at Willow and her spider sense went off. "Willow, you're pregnant!" she blurted out. Willow gasped. "How did you know?" "I don't know, guess it's that thing the Powers said about me looking out for you. How do you feel? Are you ok? Gunn, get her a chair!" Cordy babbled. Willow waved Gunn off. "I feel fine Cordy. Although I can't use my magick now, I am a fairly healthy young woman so I shouldn't have any problems. Besides, didn't you see me healthy and very pregnant?" "Well yeah," Cordy answered. "So there. Everything will be fine." Willow said.

Angel and Lindsey had sorta stayed at the back of this little exchange. But both men caught the look Giles gave them when Willow confirmed her pregnancy. If either were the least bit self-conscious, they would have cringed. But Angel was over 240 years old and Lindsey had faced down demons and the partners at Wolfram &amp; Hart. So they both just nodded their heads at the watcher and smiled.

As everyone started talking at once, Lindsey sidled up to Angel. "So I guess this means we're stuck with one another, huh?" Angel gave him a heated glance. "Yes, that's what it means. Problem?" Lindsey smiled, "Not on my end. Although I wouldn't mind a repeat performance of this morning." Angel smirked. "Oh you'll get one, don't worry."

_Nine Months Later_

Willow waddled into the lobby and sat down. She was miserable. Her feet ached, her back was killing her and she had to go pee again! All she wanted right now was to bop the two men responsible for her condition on the head with a 2x4. Easy for them to go out hunting the latest demon. Leaving her here with no one but Lorne, not that she had anything against Lorne, she had just had enough of being uncomfortable. Over the last nine months Angel and Lindsey had been wonderful, taking care of her, running out at all times of the night and day to satisfy her cravings, giving her back rubs and generally treating her like a delicate princess. Willow snorted. She had never felt less delicate in her life. Her tummy was enormous, her boobs had tripled in size and the spiritual midwife had claimed that she could have the twins any day now. Willow was just ready to get it over with. She wanted to see her little ones so she could cuddle and kiss them. She knew Angel and Lindsey felt the same way.

A lot had changed over the months that they were together. Once Willow got too big to really enjoy sex, she got the pleasure of watching her two guys enjoy themselves with the other. They were all so close now through the claim that she knew they had killed the latest demon and were on their way back to her. Willow groaned again as one of the babies kicked her. She rubbed her tummy soothingly, crooning as she said "Not much longer baby. Soon you get to meet your daddies".

She was just standing up to go to the bathroom when she felt a gush of liquid down her legs. *Oh my Goddess, I think my water just broke!* Willow slowly sat back down as a contraction caught her unawares. "Lorne!" she weakly yelled out. Lorne came from the kitchen, a cocktail in his hand, and said "What is it sweet pea?" "Lorne, my water just broke and I think I am having a contraction! What do I do? The guys aren't back yet!" Willow cried. Lorne quickly assessed the situation and went to grab Willow a blanket. "Just calm down sweetie. Take those nice soothing breaths and we'll get you upstairs. Then I will call the midwife and Lindsey since we both know Angel has probably lost his phone again. Everything will be just fine!" Lorne said soothingly. He wrapped Willow in a blanket and helped her up to the first floor apartment they had outfitted as a birthing room. Willow changed out of her wet things and laid down on the bed. Lorne called the midwife who said she would be there shortly. Then he called Lindsey's cell phone.

"Sweetcheeks, you better get his Broodiness and get home quick. I think your little ones are about to make a star entrance!" Lindsey quickly said they were only a few minutes from home and hung up the phone. He and Angel both had been hurrying since they felt Willows pain and anxiety through the bond. They both took off running toward the hotel.

_16 hours later_

"If you think I am ever having sex with either one of you again, you are crazy!" Willow cried as she pushed one more time. Angel was on one side of her and Linds was on the other. They both had their hands on her back supporting her as she raised up to push one more time. Neither one of them answered her comment. As  
Willow's labor had progressed she had gone from a scared and nervous mom to a raving she-cat. It was a good thing she couldn't use her powers or one or both of them would have been frogs before the birth was over.

"One more push Willow and you'll have your first baby!" Kallie the midwife exclaimed excitedly. She knew this had been hard on Willow but she was almost there. Willow bared down and pushed with all her might. She felt a slight pain, then a gush of pressure. Then all she could focus on was the cry of her first infant. "It's a girl" Kallie said proudly, handing the baby up to Willow. The infant had a head full of dark hair and a scrunched up little face. Willow looked up at Angel, amazed. "Look Angel it's your daughter!" Angel was awestruck. Other than her mother, he had never seen anyone so beautiful. He took the scissors from Kallie and clipped the umbilical cord where she showed him. Kallie's assistant moved to take the baby to clean her up as Willow was hit with another contraction. "Ok Willow, just one more time and we are home free!" Kallie said with enthusiasm. Angel and Lindsey lifted Willow back up and she pushed again. "It's a boy!" Kallie exclaimed. She lifted the baby and like before laid it on Willows tummy. "Oh my Goddess, Lindsey he has your hair!" she said tiredly. Lindsey clipped the cord, then leaned over to brush his hand against the baby's soft cheek. "Well I'll be damned." He said in amazement. Kallie was finishing cleaning Willow up as her assistant brought Angel's daughter back over to him, placing her in his arms. She was so light, Angel was afraid at first that he would crush her. But he quickly got the habit of rocking the baby back and forth. She looked back at him and smiled. Angel gave her his finger to hold and she squeezed it with an amazingly strong grip.

Lindsey held his son. *Oh my God. I have a son!* The baby's head was indeed the color of Lindsey's golden locks. The baby scrunched up his face and let out a small cry. Lindsey began rocking back and forth, singing softly under his breath. The little boy stopped crying and looked Lindsey straight in the eye. Lindsey could already see intelligence in those eyes as if the baby knew what was going on and recognized him as his father. Lindsey kept singing to the baby and soon his son was fast asleep. He looked over at an exhausted Willow and smiled at her. "Do you want to hold him darlin'?" he asked Willow. She shook her head yes. Lindsey carefully laid the baby in her arms.

Willow immediately began to coo at him and held him close to her body. She couldn't believe that all that pain had been worth it. To hold him and look at his precious face was worth all the pain in the world. She looked over at Angel who was still smiling at his little girl and said softly, "Gimmee". Angel brought the baby over to her and like Lindsey carefully placed the baby in her arms. Willow shifted so that she was holding each baby in her arms. They were the most precious thing Willow had ever seen. They were both so pretty. She knew that they would be heartbreakers when they got older. Like Angel and Lindsey, she too saw the intelligence in the babies' eyes. She wondered if they would have special abilities. Well if they did, she thought, we will just do our best to train them. Angel would know what to do and Lindsey could help them also since he was enhanced by the powers he received while in India. Already she was thinking of small spells the babies could learn when they got older. Surely they had received some of her magic, since their birth was a product of it.

Angel looked at Willow and smiled again. He was glad they had anchored his soul permanently because this was the happiest day of his unlife. He looked at Lindsey and smiled. He knew he would be a wonderful father. Over the last nine months, he and Lindsey had gotten so much closer, since taking care of Willow had been a full time job. They had fought off demons that wanted the miracle children, and Lindsey had been able to use his contacts at Wolfram &amp; Hart to keep the babies a secret from the Senior Partners. Angel loved Willow and he even had come to love Lindsey. He couldn't imagine his life without the two of them now.

Willow was so tired from the labor that soon she was falling asleep holding the children. Thinking the same thing at the same time, Linds and Angel both reached for the babies and held them close. The nurses were cleaning Willow up and were almost ready to move her back to the private suite Angel had arranged. As the orderly moved to take Willow back to her room, two nurses came over to the pair of fathers. "Let us take them to the nursery now. We need to finish cleaning them up and do some standard tests on them" one of the nurses said. Angel and Lindsey grudgingly handed the babies over, watching every move the nurses made. "When can we have them back?" Angel asked. "Just as soon as we are finished I will bring them back to Willow's hospital suite. Since she is going to breastfeed, they will need to stay as close to their mother as possible." The nurse answered. Angel nodded to her, watching Willow being moved out of the delivery room. Soon they would all be together again.

After Willow was moved, Lindsey followed her back to the suite. Angel headed in the direction of the waiting room. He walked in smiling brightly, and the group of ten people all stood up, waiting to hear about the babies. Angel hugged Cordelia, since she was the closest and said, "She had a boy and a girl. I swear they are the most beautiful babies ever! He said excitedly. Fred, Gunn, Cordelia, Buffy, Riley, Dawn, Xander, Giles and Spike all smiled at the vampire and gave him a big group hug. "When can we see her?" Buffy asked. "Soon" Angel answered. He smiled again at Buffy and was amazed again at how well she had taken the news of Willow and he being mates. She had been a bit upset at first, but the minute she saw them together, she had known that their love and affection for each other was truly magical. She was less concerned about Lindsey, but she did make a point of telling him if he ever hurt Willow or Angel in any way he would be dealing with the Slayer and she could kick his ass easily if she wanted. Lindsey had responded by telling her he would sooner die than ever hurt Willow and Angel. He truly loved them both and they had become his whole world.

Xander bounced on his feet and said "It's so weird thinking of Willow as a mom!" "Yes well, it is something you will have to get over because I am certain that Willow will make a wonderful mother." Giles said as he cleaned his glasses. Fred gave Angel another hug, and Gunn and Wesley both shook his hand. Dawn had tears of joy running down her face and she couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't wait to see the little ones. Spike stood back a little and Angel noticed. He walked over to his childe and took Spike's hand. "Are you ok, Spike? Is something wrong?" Angel asked softly. "Yeah mate, I'm fine and happy for you and Red. I guess its just weird you having a set of twins now. I won't be your only childe any longer," Spike said softly, looking up at Angel from his lowered head. "You will always be mine, Spike. You know Willow loves you too and even Linds has gotten used to you. I think he quite likes you in fact." Angel answered. "You will always have a place with us. We're all family now and I'm sure the little ones will need their Uncle Spike to teach them irreverence and sarcasm!" Angel laughed. Spike smiled at Angel, and said "Thank you Sire." Angel pulled Spike into a hug. " It will be ok" Angel said.

Willow woke up and was disorientated for a moment. Then she realized where she was immediately looked around for her new family. Angel sat in a big oversized armchair and was holding their daughter, cooing at her adorably. Lindsey was walking around the room rocking their son and softly singing to him. Almost as soon as she moved both men looked up and smiled at her. She lifted her arms in a silent plea to have them move the babies to her arms. She smiled as they carefully laid both children, one in a blue blanket one in pink, across her chest. She was awestruck at her first glimpse of the twins all clean and shiny. Such a miracle. At that moment she knew she would be happy the rest of her life. Tears of joy ran down her face as she cuddled the babies closer. "I want to name them guys and I have the perfect names for them. Our son will be called Liam after Angel and our daughter will be named Tara, after the first person that showed me what love truly is. Is that ok with you two?" Willow asked. They had discussed names before while she was pregnant, but as she looked at the children she just knew that the names she wanted were perfect. Angel and Lindsey looked at her lovingly. "Of course that is ok, little one." Angel looked at Lindsey and wondered what the other man was thinking. "I would be honored to have my son carry your true name Angel." Lindsey said. "And I am honored that you want our daughter to be named after a truly gifted witch who meant so much to you." Angel said to Willow. She beamed a smile at both of them, then looked down. Both of the babies had opened their eyes and were gazing steadily at their mother. Willow gasped as she realized that their daughter had blue eyes just like Lindsey and her son had deep chocolate eyes like Angel. She looked up at the guys questioningly. Angel said "We know. Don't know how that happened but both children share paternal traits from the two of us. Perhaps it was because your magic was so strong at the time and you and Lindsey were both claimed the night they were conceived." Lindsey leaned over and softly kissed Willow. "See now we don't have to fight over who is going to take care of them. They both belong to all of us." Willow laughed, delighted. She had never felt so happy and content in her life.

"So what happens now?" she asked. "We love them both equally and try to be good fathers to them both." Angel answered. "That's right. I'm in love with both of them already. They are a miracle and the most beautiful sight I've ever seen, darlin." Lindsey said. Willow smiled at both men. "I feel like the luckiest mom in the whole world."

Angel turned at the knock on the door. Growling softly, he moved to the door to open it and just looked at Cordelia. "Ok you three, I have several friends out here who are dying to meet the little ones. Me first though!" Cordelia snarked. She moved over the the bed and looked down at the twins. Both stared up at her with an intelligence she hadn't expected. "Oh my God, Willow, they are both so pretty! I can't wait to spoil them rotten." Cordy exclaimed. "Willow can I hold one of them?" Cordelia exclaimed. Willow reluctantly handed over Liam and moved Tara over to her right breast where the babe began to suckle. Lindsey and Angel both stared at the beautiful site before them. Willow feeding their daughter was the most miraculous and erotic thing they had seen yet. Cordelia looked over at the two guys and smiled. "You two are truly smitten. It is so cute," she said. Angel looked up from Willow and smiled. "Of course we are smitten. Aren't you?" Angel said.


End file.
